


Yum yum like bubblegum

by star_fields



Series: Yum yum universe [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged, Fluff, Lydia and Allison gush over Derek, M/M, Mates, Multi, Oblivious Scott, One Shot, Peter Feels, Stiles Feels, lets call it cannon divergence!, not really sure where I could fit this in, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_fields/pseuds/star_fields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack is watching a movie when a sudden earth shattering scream startles everyone (except Scott) and Stiles and Peter eat eggs and soldiers with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yum yum like bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I was supposed to update my other story but the call of this cute fluffy story just couldn't be denied. So I wrote it and gosh do I feel better. It gave me a smile for today when I'm feeling not so good. Hope this story gives you a smile when u read it also!
> 
> There were many de-aging stories that I loved so hopefully this can fit in the high standard the other authors set up for. I loved this plot line. Hope I did it justice.
> 
> I absolutely adore kudos and comments. Especially comments I can reply too, please leave some for me and I will be eternally grateful!!! 
> 
> I do not own teen wolf or its characters. Im just the type of person who loves imagining what could happen.
> 
> One last thing, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own!

  
It happened when they were just watching TV together, Derek sitting awkwardly next to Stiles during pack movie night bonding time.  
  
One minute Derek was totally not trying to breath in Stiles’ scent whilst watching the movie, and the next he’s sitting on the couch with a view that’s too low to be correct. For a second he just sits shocked, and then everything he could remember as _adult_ Derek had totally faded away. Immediately scared with nothing looking and smelling familiar, mini Derek started to scream in a piercing cry that almost seemed to shatter the windows.  
  
Stiles was busy watching the movie, captured into the plot and slowly eating the popcorn almost at the edge of his seat, when he heard and almost _felt_ the scream coming from next to him. He jerked violently, spilling his popcorn everywhere. Thank God he wasn’t drinking anything at the time because knowing his luck, it would’ve spilt just on the crotch of his pants and he’d looked as if he pissed himself. Knowing his best friend too well, that could mean _years_ of embarrassing fodder for future gatherings.  
  
Pushing all thoughts away, he turned to his right expecting to give a tongue lashing (no not the fun kind, gutter minds, the lot of you) to Derek sitting next to him. What he found, however, was a pipsqueak that looked vaguely familiar screeching his little heart out and getting absolutely red in the face.  
  
“Dude, what’s with the screaming? The movie isn’t that scary,” asked Scott too busy munching on popcorn to actually notice the **kid** sitting next to Stiles.  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, muttering _unbelievable_ under his breath. Isaac glanced towards the screaming and did a double-take dropping the soda in his hand and looking slack-jawed. Lydia had her mouth wide opened in the most unusual manner from her norm, and Allison was just staring with wide eyes. Erica and Boyd had gone out on a ‘pizza run’ which was obviously code for couple time away from the pack since you know, there was this new invention called _pizza deliveries_. Stiles meanwhile was busy panicking, because he _knew_ those eyes and that jaw line and definitely those unfortunate eyebrows, poor kid.  
  
“Der- Derek?” he stuttered out staring at the screaming child in Derek’s clothes which had conveniently shrunk with him. If that really was Derek to begin with. But really, who else could it BE? The kid had the same eyebrows, the same face, the same everything except in miniature form. And said child was screaming and crying and becoming an angry shade of red.  
  
“I want my MOMMY!” screamed the child, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
“Whoa is that a KID?” screamed Scott, finally realising the screaming wasn’t because they were watching a scary movie.  
  
Stiles did a slow pan to his friend and stared at him _really?_ the look encompassed. Scott looked sufficiently sheepish and Stiles turned back to the child since it seemed like he had to deal with this, what with everyone else was just shocked frozen.  
  
“Uhm, uhm don’t cry buddy. Uh we’ll, uh, we’ll find your uncle Peter! Uh how’s that buddy? Can we, can we not scream so loud? Huh bud? We’ll just tone down the screaming, yeah just like that bud,” the screaming toned down to little hiccupping hitches of breath and tears releasing. It was pitiful really. And ew, there were all sorts of icky bodily fluids coming out of mini-Derek. Stiles patted Derek on his back in little reflexive movements, hurrying his hand away each time, like the kid was going to swipe his hand.  
  
“Okay, you find unca Pete, mommy said me not talk to strangers. I want UNCA PETE! Now, now, now, NOW!” mini-Derek howled right into Stiles’ ear,  
  
“Well okay then, I’ll just go deaf,” jerked Stiles putting a finger in his ear to help stop the wringing in his eardrums.  
  
“To Unca Peter we go!” he exclaimed. Picking up the tear and snot stained child.  
  
“Well aren’t you guys coming? I can’t just go by myself, we need backup!” said Stiles rushing to the door and turning to find that the rest of them still sitting and staring at Stiles and mini-Derek. They all jerked into action as one after hearing Stiles and rushed to the door. Allison had a strange expression on her face, almost as if she was staring at mini-Derek’s adorableness. In fact even Lydia was looking at mini-Derek the same way. It was weird and Stiles not knowing how to react held onto the three year old tightly. Mini-Derek seemed to be okay with this and pressed his liquid stained face into Stiles’ neck, wiping his face there.  
  
“Arg, ew dude, no, no, we do NOT wipe our snot infested face on Stiles’s neck. No siree, we don’t do that!” he pulled the child away, or rather _tried_ to, but he wouldn’t budge.  
  
“What’s a Tiles?” asked mini-Derek, Stiles could just hear the gushing that got from the peanut gallery behind him. He tried to move Derek again but sadly the kid just refused to budge and he continued walking with the kid to his jeep.  
  
“Not ‘Tiles, little dude, it’s Stiles, and I’m Stiles. Who might you be?”  
  
“Hi ‘Tiles! I Dewek!” the little boy shrieked in his arms jumping backward, causing Stiles to flail a bit to right the child in his arms. He finally did and _Dewek_ , man he was **never** letting him forget that, clung tightly to Stiles, hugging Stiles close and sniffing his neck almost exclaiming in pure unadulterated joy. Stiles’ heart gave a solid thump at that, thinking about how Derek needed all the joy he could ever have in Stiles’ opinion the man just never had enough happiness in his life.  
  
“Are we there yet ‘Tiles? I sure unca Pete is looking for me, momma sent him out, I sure!” screamed the little punk. Obviously Derek at three didn’t know the difference between inside voice and outside voice when talking to strangers. The kid seemed too trusting in Stiles’ opinion.  
  
“No bud, we’ll be there after we go in the jeep. Unca Pete lives far away,”  
  
“Okay!” Derek yelled once more, causing everyone to wince.  
  
“Stiles, I’m not sure taking the kid to his psycho U N C L E would be so good. I mean, the man tried to kill him!” Scott said in a very serious puppy dog manner.  
  
“Yeah, and you don’t have a car seat Stiles, plus your jeep is the most unreliable. Just give us Derek and you guys take the jeep we’ll come with Allison’s car and meet you guys there. How’s that?” said Lydia in all seriousness, but Stiles was sure it was just a ploy for Allison and her to cuddle with the kid for a bit. And wasn’t that just strange, wanting to cuddle with _Derek Hale_ of all people.  
  
Lydia and Allison walked up to Stiles and Lydia tried to take mini-Derek but Derek refused to budge.  
  
“Come on Derek. You’ll like Allison and I, we have so many sweets and chocolates! Don’t we Allison?” said Lydia, trying to coax Derek from Stiles. But the kid was having none of that,  
  
“NO! MINE ‘TILES!” he screamed, refusing Lydia and clinging even tighter to Stiles, which would’ve been fine if it was a normal child clinging onto Stiles, but this was a werewolf child and Stiles could feel his clavicle hurting!  
  
“Shush Derek, bad Lydia isn’t going to take you away, we’ll just go in Allison’s car with them and stupid Scott and Isaac can drive my jeep and hope they don’t drive into a ditch,”  
  
“Hey!” yelled both Scott and Isaac indignantly. Lydia shooting daggers with her eyes at Stiles. Stiles just rolled his eyes and walked to Allison’s car  
# # # #  
“Oh do wha-, huh that can’t be good,” said Peter as he opened the door to his loft like dungeon place looking at the rag tag bunch of teens with a kid in Stiles’ arms. Peter’s eyebrows winged up, snide comment of them finally going to the dark side and kidnapping innocent children on the tip of his tongue, he was so proud. Until he heard a voice he thought he’d never hear again, full of trust and joyful happiness.  
  
“HIYA UNCA PETE! I MADE NEW FWENDS! THIS IS ALLISON, SHE DWOVE ME ‘ERE, AND THIS IS LYDIA, I LIKE HER PWETTY WED HAIR, AND THIS IS ISAAC HE GAVE ME SWEETIES COS I LOOOOOVE SWEETIES, AND THIS IS SCOTT HE A TWU ALPA WOW WIGHT?! MOMMA IS GONNA BE SOOOOOOOO JEALOUS! AND THIS IS MINE ‘TILES! I FOUND HIM UNCA PETE, MINE ‘TILES!” screamed mini Derek in glee jumping out of Stiles’ arms and into Peter’s after a last squeeze to Stiles.  
  
Peter just held onto him automatically, jaw slacked and staring disbelievingly at his nephew who seemed to be three years old. Holy God.  
  
Stiles knew it was a lot to take in, but he also knew that Peter would be the only one who would know what to do and how it happened in the first place. What he didn’t expect was mini Derek latching onto Peter talking a mile a minute and Peter listening slack jawed with tears slowly falling. Stiles always figured the man was just a zombiefied creeper freak. He did not expect this. None of them did if he could guess from watching the others. It seemed the old creeper had a heart. Which was a big thing to wrap his mind around, so he stumbled into Peter’s weird place and started asking questions.  
  
“Peter, really, this is Derek. Can you tell us what happened to him? Cos one minute I’m watching the best part of the movie and the next bam! mini Derek sitting next to me screaming his little lungs out. So yeah, we’re waiting?” said Stiles slapping his hands together to make his point, the other guys agreeing except for Allison and Lydia who were busy cooing at Peter and Derek, which was so _weird_!  
  
“I... I, uh don’t know,” said Peter distractedly  
  
“You don’t know? YOU, who brought yourself from the dead, DON’T KNOW?!” yelled Scott, completely freaked out by Peter’s tears and the girls cooing. It was like someone put a spell on them.  
  
Isaac was so confused that he didn’t know exactly what was happening, Stiles could feel his pain. Peter was being _emotional_ which was weird to even think of let alone **see**.  
  
“UNCA PETE! Unca Pete! I hungry!”  
  
“Okay pipsqueak, we’ll get you something to eat,” said Peter laughing at his nephew in his arms and walking towards the kitchen.  
  
“’TILES! Come ON! Unca Pete making us foof! Bye bye fwends! I gonna eat now, tank you for bwing me to Unca Pete, he my favouwit, after Momma and Papa! ‘Tiles you no go! Unca Pete did Momma and Papa go for alpa stuffs again?”  
  
They could hear Derek continue to talk to Peter but they were all just stuck there, bent on indecision. Derek already told them bye but could they leave him alone with Peter?  
  
“Guys its okay, I’ll stay. Obviously little Derek wants me to stay I’ll message you when I know more okay? And you guys can go talk to Deaton, find out why this happened. I’ll work on Peter. Okay, good, go now tell Erica and Boyd not to freak,”  
  
They all looked unsure until they heard Derek scream for his ‘Tiles again and then they all left with mutinous expressions on. Scott was not okay with leaving Derek and especially Stiles here alone with Peter, Allison and Lydia just wanted to play with mini Derek (which was still weird but whatever), and Isaac just looked strange thinking he was leaving his packmates with a known psycho.  
  
After a few minutes more of internal debating, they all nodded and called out byes to Derek then left. Scott looked at Stiles telling him to call if anything weird happened. Stiles assured him one last time then closed the door as they all left. He took a deep breath to prepare for more weirdness and dealing with Peter’s creeper tendencies.  
# # # #  
When he walked into the kitchen in the open plan home, he found Derek sitting on the counter with him and Peter singing some song about trains as Peter cooked, _what was he cooking?_ oh bacon, and Derek’s little legs swinging to the beat that they had. It was so strange that Stiles just waited a bit to see if his eyes were lying to him. After rubbing his eyes a few times he finally believed, which was also the time Derek spotted him,  
  
“Tiles! Come see, Unca Pete is making bacon with eggs and soldiers! Yum yum like bubblegum, huh unca Pete!”  
  
“Yeah Pipsqueak, yum yum like bubblegum!” exclaimed Peter. Like whoa, this was alternate reality Peter. Stiles was sure he could feel a faint coming on.  
  
_Alright, who dropped me by mistake in another dimension? This cannot BE Peter! And really, Derek saying yum yum like bubblegum? Who even taught him that?_  
  
Stiles’ mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to figure out what was happening. Hopefully Scott was having more success in finding out more about how Derek got de-aged to three!  
  
“Oh come now Stiles, have some fun with us, don’t you want some eggs and soldiers?” asked Peter in the most unsarcastic voice that Stiles had ever heard.  
  
“Fine, but let it be known that you forced me. Plus I need answers, we can’t leave Derek like that!”  
  
“Its fine Stiles, I know what happened,”  
  
“Oh would you mind sharing with the rest of the class? I sure as hell would love to know!”  
  
“It’s simple really, Derek found his mate. He was too scared to say anything when he was in the adult version of himself because of all his... let’s say _failed_ relationships so he was holding himself back. His wolf didn’t like that so he brought Derek to an age that he was the most fearless to tell his mate and let his mate accept him,” said Peter looking at mini Derek would a fond expression on his face while the little kid played with the ball of _was that play dough?_ in his tiny hands humming to himself.  
  
“So what you’re saying is that Derek was freaked out by admitting to himself he had a mate and his wolf got mad at him cos his wolf wanted his mate and then made him mini Derek cos that was the age human Derek was the most fearless? Am I getting this right? Cos it sounds really weird saying out loud! And who’s the kid’s mate? But most importantly, how do we get him BACK to NORMAL?!”  
  
“I think that’s pretty obvious Stiles, use that brain of yours. It works wonderfully,”  
  
Stiles stopped and started thinking, is mind latching onto things and disregarding them, until finally his eyes went huge and his mouth dropped opened.  
  
“Do you... uhm do you think it’s me?” he asked in a strangled voice.  
  
He liked Derek, God did he like him, the man was made of muscle with that body and that face just, ughn, soooo hot. But it wasn’t just his body and face, yes aesthetically he was pleasing but Derek was so much more. His passion to save everyone, his need to protect, that weird habit he had about moving his eyebrows while reading anything and everything, speaking with his eyebrows without even saying a word. But mostly Stiles liked him because he was Stiles’ friend, someone who was just – more. Stiles could speak about anything with him and know even though he had those judgy eyebrows he wasn’t actually judging him. And now for Peter to be messing with him and saying Derek thought _Stiles_ was his mate? That was just making his hopes rise for no reason. It was hurtful and Stiles tried to fight off tears. Until he felt little arms around his waist holding him tight,  
  
“Don’t cry Tiles, I wowe you! Don’t be sad, momma says if you be sad while I in the room then I made my mate sad and I havta make my mate feel happy again. Huggies always help Tiles. Momma, Pappa and Unca Pete give the best huggies. But I like yours bestest now!” said mini Derek  
  
Stiles was overwhelmed, he hugged Derek back and looked at Peter’s smug face.  
  
“Okay, okay Derek. I’m not sad anymore. It’s okay buddy. See unca Pete is done with the food! Let’s eat, yeah?” said Stiles picking up the little boy who looked at him with big wet hazel eyes that shone so bright that it hurt his heart. _God Derek, I hope this is really true and not just for now. It will kill me if this isn’t true_ thought Stiles to himself. He set Derek down next to him, the child happily started to eat his eggs and soldiers with bacon swinging his short legs on his chair and occasionally giving Stiles a happy smile.  
  
“So, now we know why. How do we get him back to normal?” Stiles asked breathlessly.  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know,” smirked Peter, eating his own eggs and soldiers and smiling at Derek, chanting with him eggs and soldiers at the top of their lungs while they ate.  
  
Stiles was getting frustrated but e concentrated on pushing it down and being as happy he could be under the circumstances. He pulled out his phone and texted Scott. Figuring if Scott was already at Deaton’s then hopefully Deaton could tell a proper solution, but knowing Deaton and his cryptic shit, he’d probably be worse than Peter, but just in case it was best cover all their bases.  
  
**Too BFF: Scott, Derek went mini cos his wolf made him. Smting abt mates. Find out frm Deaton. Tryin to get P to tell but he’s being an a-hole.**  
  
**From BFF: fine tel if u kno nyting. Will ask deaton**  
  
Stiles breathed in a sigh of relief and picked up a soldier and started to eat.  
# # # #  
“So are you gonna tell me or not?” asked Stiles after he cornered Peter in the kitchen after they finished eating and Derek started to scream and run around the place burning of excess energy.  
  
“Well...” drew out Peter, he was about to answer when they both heard a growl and Derek came flying at Peter with his eyes blue and his claws out,  
  
“MINE TILES, UNCA PETE, MINE!!!” screamed Derek latching onto Peter and clawing his way up to his face.  
  
“Whoa there nephew mine, I know he’s yours. I wasn’t doing anything! Stiles reassure him!” said Peter in a panic, trying not to harm the pup but also mistakenly giving the game away to finally make Derek his adult self again. Peter was sad about that. Finally he had a bit of love and it was snatched away from him again before he could properly appreciate it and bask in it.  
  
Stiles jumped forward and pulled mini Derek off of Peter even though he was tempted to leave Derek there to claw out Peter’s creeper eyes. But he couldn’t be sure if Peter wouldn’t retaliate.  
  
“Derek! Derek STOP! That’s your unca Pete, we do not hurt our unca Pete!”  
  
“But unca Pete was too close to you! You’re mine ‘Tiles! Mine MATE!” cried Derek already safe in Stiles’ arms and shifting back to normal his face burrowing into Stiles’ neck, scenting him.  
  
“Yes, yes, I know Derek. I’m your mate. I know this, but you shouldn’t hurt unca Pete,” he said to the crying child.  
  
“You mine ‘Tiles, only mine! Say it! Only Dewek’s mate! No one elses!”  
  
“Yes Derek, only your mate. Stiles is only Derek’s mate. I swear. And just so you know I’m never going to let you forget that you called yourself Dewek!” said Stiles swinging the now laughing child in his arms. His centre of gravity seemed to have changed and he stumbled carrying Derek, dropping to the floor still holding Derek when something changed in the air, Stiles fell backward with Derek on top of him, he closed his eyes at the force of landing flat on his back. When he opened them again he felt a heavy weight on top of him, only to look up into the eyes of adult Derek, who was looking at him fearfully.  
  
Stiles didn’t know what to do or what to say, he opened his mouth then closed it again. Unsure. Derek’s eyes shuttered and he quickly lifted himself off Stiles. Before Stiles could tell him to wait Derek just glanced at his uncle and raced out of the loft as fast as he could go.  
  
“Wha- I... What?” Stiles asked confused. He kept looking at the door and back at Peter.  
  
Peter just sighed and shook his head. Imbeciles, the lot of them. Must he do everything himself? _His life._  
  
“Stiles, Derek just thought you rejected him. His human doesn’t want to believe his wolf. You need to fix this before he does something we all regret,” said Peter exasperatedly.  
  
“But I didn’t! He barely gave me a chance to talk!” yelled Stiles waving his arms wildly and almost knocking down Peter’s stash of marijuana (what? So he’s a werewolf that likes to get high, sue him why don’t you) which Peter managed to save before it came tumbling all out.  
  
“Stiles just go to the man, he’s hurting. And before you ask, my nephew is really predictable, he’s at his loft I’m sure,”  
  
Stiles listening to Peter, raced out the door.  
# # # #  
He found him curled up in his bed, tears staining his cheeks and gasping in little sobs. Derek looked really sad and Stiles’ heart hurt. So he did the only thing he could think off. He took off his shoes and climbed up onto the bed behind Derek knowing the other man knew he was there. He curled himself around Derek and held him as tight as he could. Derek continued to cry in wretched heart breaking sobs that tore at Stiles.  
  
Finally after awhile Derek stopped and just laid there while Stiles held him. Finally he turned around and looked into the boy’s, well man’s now since he just turned eighteen, brown eyes. He lifted his hand up and traced over Stiles’ face. The face that haunted his dreams and filled his every wish. His mate.  
  
“Why did you run?’ whispered Stiles, too scared to break the peace that seems to settle over the two.  
  
“Scared,” Derek shrugged  
  
“But why?”  
  
“Thought you’d reject me when I was the adult me. Everyone can like little me, not everyone can like adult me,”  
  
Stiles’ eyes turned molten, he was so mad. He hit Derek on the back of the head.  
  
“OW!” exclaimed Derek, “that is not the way to show someone you care after they just cried out their insecurities in your arms asshole!” he said rubbing his head while his heart skipped a beat.  
  
“Yeah well you’re the asswipe who didn’t even tell me anything! Let alone allow me the CURTESY to respond before you sped off!” fumed Stiles.  
  
“Well I was scared okay! Everyone that I’ve ever loved has left me, what’s to say you wouldn’t too?”  
  
“Well sure, but you know me Derek. I wouldn’t do that. Plus I’mkindainlivewithyoumyself,” Stiles said in a rush  
  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” smirked Derek  
  
“I said I’m in love with you too, asswipe,” huffed Stiles  
  
“Aww, he wowes me!” said an over dramatic Derek, Stiles bumped him again on his head and Derek winced.  
  
“Fine, fine! I love you too. And yes Stiles Stilinski, you are my mate. MINE!” crowed Derek laughing out loud.  
  
“Well of course you love me. I’m that awesome sweetiewolf. Cos you know, your baby self seemed to adore Isaac’s sweeties. Ha and what about Dewek! Ooh yous was so cutesome!” exclaimed Stiles laughing at Derek. Derek pinned him to the bed under him and tickled Stiles until he called uncle. Or more accurately “UNCA!”  
  
Derek hung his head, “You are never letting me forget this aren’t you?”  
  
“Oooh somewolf knows his mate well!”  
  
“Ugh,” moaned Derek with a shove to Stiles as the younger man continued laughing uncontrollably. Derek rolled back on top of Stiles and just stared at him, his mate. His mate, his MATE! Derek’s wolf was rolling around happily inside of him and he couldn’t be happier.  
  
Stiles stopped laughing so hard and stared up at Derek. Derek who he could finally claim as his, finally call mine, finally touch whenever he wanted to, provided Derek was okay with that at least. There were still a lot to work out between them, still a lot to do also, first times that they would be spending with each other. So many things to look forward too. A life together. Finally.  
  
He smiled up at his werewolf,  
  
“Hi,”  
  
“Hi,”  
And that was the beginning of Stiles and Derek in gaga land, as Scott liked to call it. In which Stiles answered by slapping him on the back of his head.  
  
THE END...  



End file.
